


A Major Challenge For Anne Chan

by SailorWednesdayMercury



Series: Chan Clan Growing Up [2]
Category: The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan
Genre: Babysitting, Demons, Monsters, Mystery, Responsible Anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorWednesdayMercury/pseuds/SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anne Chan volunteers to babysit, things go amiss and it's up to her with the help of Mimi & Scooter to find out who's terrorizing the Chan residence, read to find out more! Please read & review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anne Chan In Charge Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

**On a calm spring evening during spring break at the Chan residence, Anne Chan was reading a book about monsters & demons to her youngest sister & brother, 5-year-old Mimi Chan and 4-year-old Scooter Chan.**

**Scooter noticed that Anne's arm was red.**

**"Hey, Anne, what's that?" Scooter asked out of curiosity.**

**Anne looked at her left arm, "Oh man, a sunburn! How did that happen?" she asked, she was discouraged.**

**"Anne, are you going to finish reading my new book to us?" Mimi asked.**

**"Okay! Okay! Now where were we," Anne said. "oh yeah, the Baskocoff, this is a demon who prefers to be shaded."**

**"Why is that, Anne?" Mimi asked curiously.**

**"Yeah," Scooter asked Anne curiously. "why can't she go out into the sunshine?"**

**"That is because she gets sunburned very easily." Anne explained to Mimi & Scooter.**

**"Anne, Mimi, Scooter," the threesome heard their father calling. "I need to talk to all of my children before I go to work!"**

**"We'll be right down, Pop!" Anne called.**

**"But, Anne," Mimi protested. "we want to hear the rest of the book!"**

**"Yeah, Anne," Scooter pleaded. "we want to hear the rest of the book!"**

**"We'll finish reading later, Scooter," Anne said. "Pop needs us."**

**A few moments later, Anne, Mimi, and Scooter joined six of their ten siblings to see why their father wanted them.**


	2. Anne Chan In Charge Part 2

****

**"I am leaving for work now," Charlie said. "and, Henry."**

**Henry turned to his father, "Yes?" the 18-year-old first son answered.**

**"Since you watched Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter** _**last week** _ **," Charlie said to Henry. "I would like Stanley to babysit them this week."**

**"So sorry, Pop," Stanley said. "but Henry & I are going to the movies for a little brotherly quality time."**

**"Yes, we're going to see our favorite movie, Old Yeller." Henry agreed with Stanley.**

**"I see," Charlie said thoughtfully. "what about you, Suzie?"**

**"Sorry, Pop," Suzie said. "but I am going to Laurie Henderson's house for a sleepover tonight."**

**"Hmmm, Alan?" Charlie asked his third son.**

**"Not me, Pop," Alan answered. "because** _**I** _ **have to fix the toaster tonight, Stanley broke it yesterday morning by jamming it full of bread."**

**"Well, since Tom's at the library," Charlie said. "I guess I'll have to call the police department and tell them I can't make it into work tonight."**

**Anne raised her hand high with courage, "Wait, Pop! I'll do it!" she called out.**

**Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter high fived.**

**"I don't know, Anne," Charlie said. "babysitting is a huge responsibility."**

**"That's right, Annie," Alan said, heading into the kitchen to begin his tinkering. "someone like you who has a wild side themselves can't possibly take on the responsibility of looking after four wild children."**

**"But, Alan, you and I are almost fourteen," Anne said in protest. "I'm sure I can handle things."**

**"Okay, Anne," Charlie chuckled. "I will give you a chance, and if absolutely necessary, you can call either Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Tom, or myself if you need** _**any** _ **help, I shouldn't be more than an hour at work."**

**After Charlie left for work, Henry & Stanley left for the movie theater, and Suzie left for her friend's sleepover, a little chaos broke loose between Flip, his friend, Roy Green, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter in the Chan family's living room as Anne came in from getting a pillow for Alan who had a stiff neck & stiff shoulder problem.**


	3. Anne Chan In Charge Part 3

****

**"Okay you guys?" Anne asked.**

**9-year-olds Roy & Flip continued playing catch with Flip's baseball & glove, while 7-year-old Nancy Chan looked at her book on the works of famous artists because she wanted ** _**her own** _ **paintings to be just as good as theirs were.**

**Scooter was pretending to be a pilot by flying the model airplane that Alan had built for him for his third birthday, whereas, Mimi was playing Tug of War with Chu Chu using the little dog's rope chew toy.**

**"You guys?" Anne asked.**

**The three boys and two girls continued with their fun which** _**really** _ **began to bother Anne a lot.**

**So, Anne whistled loudly through her index fingers,** _**that** _ **got the attention of the five youngsters.**

**"Golly, Anne, why did you have to go and hurt my ears?" Nancy complained.**

**"Sorry, Nancy," Anne said. "but I have something to say."**

**"Well," Scooter said impatiently. "come on and say it already."**

**"This is** _**extremely** _ **important, okay," Anne explained to the five youngsters. "this is my chance to prove that I am responsible and mature and all that other stuff, so here's the thing, you guys have to be good, okay?"**

**Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all nodded their heads in agreement but Flip was defiant.**

**"You mean to tell us that** _**we** _ **have to listen to** _**you** _ **?" Flip asked Anne with defiance in his voice.**

**"Yeah, Flip, you have to listen to me," Anne said firmly. "in the absence of Pop, Henry, Stanley, and Suzie, and since Alan is in tinker mode in the kitchen and doesn't want to be disturbed, I am the oldest and I am in charge, and Roy, I think** _**you** _ **'** _**d** _ **better go home."**

**"Aww, do I have to?" Roy asked Anne in protest.**

**"Good bye, Roy." Anne said, pointing toward the front door.**

**When Roy reached the front door, Flip stopped him from opening it.**

**"We'll show her." Flip said to Roy in a whisper.**


	4. Flip's Plan

****

**Roy closed the front door, "What do you have in mind, Flip?" he asked curiously.**

**"We're going to my bedroom," Flip whispered to Roy secretively. "I've got a plan."**

**"Oh man." Roy groaned, he hated being a part of Flip's schemes.**

**Flip & Roy raced off to the boys' bedroom where Flip dug out his Mardi Gras costume from the previous year when the Chans had vacationed in Louisiana.**

**"Here, put my whole costume on, even my mask." Flip told Roy.**

**After Roy put Flip's old monster costume on, he looked at his friend with worry.**

**"Flip, this isn't a good idea," Roy said. "what if we get caught?"**

**Flip turned to Roy, "You worry too much, this'll be the** _**perfect** _ **prank to pull on Anne!" he said.**

**Flip & Roy put the plan into action.**


	5. Strange Occurrences

**Later on, Mimi & Scooter were listening to Anne arguing with Nancy who wanted to wear her favorite pajamas upstairs in the girls' bedroom.**

**"Oh, I can't find your Vase of Sunflowers pajamas, Nancy, can you just wear your Starry Night pajamas?"**

**"No! I want to wear my Henri Matisse pajamas, not my Vincent Van Gogh pajamas," Mimi & Scooter heard Nancy sobbing. "he's my favorite artist!"**

**Scooter had a question for Mimi.**

**"Hey, Mimi, I was thinking, now that Anne's in charge instead of either Pop, Henry, Stanley, Suzie, or Alan," Scooter asked. "do you think we will see any monsters or demons here tonight?"**

**"No, Scooter, Anne's pretty brave," Mimi answered. "I think she'll keep the monster & demon population at bay."**

**Anne & Nancy came back down from the bedroom they shared with thier sisters and sat down on the sofa for a quick breather just as the telephone rang.**

**"Annie," Alan called from the kitchen. "could you please get the phone?"**

**Anne walked over to the telephone in the living room.**

**"Hello? Hmmm, no one's there." Anne said.**

**Anne was about to return to resting her sore feet, when the telephone rang again.**

**So, Anne walked back to the telephone, "Hello, Stanley? Hello? Hello?" she asked irritably.**

**Mimi & Scooter were getting worried about the situation at hand.**

**"What's happening?" Scooter asked Mimi.**

**"I don't know, Scooter." Mimi answered, she was afraid.**

**"You don't think it's either monsters or demons, do you?" Scooter asked Mimi.**

**All of a sudden, all the lights went out at once.**

**"Hey! I can't see my tinkering!" Alan exclaimed from inside the kitchen.**

**"Oh no! The light's gone!" Mimi exclaimed.**

**"A blackout! Oh! Why does everything** **_always_ ** **have to happen to me? What bad luck! Okay," Anne said. "panic time is now over, first, we need a flashlight."**

**Anne then heard Alan scream in pain, "Ow!"**

**Anne stumbled in the dark living room, found a flashlight, and went to check on Alan in the darkness of the kitchen.**

**"Are you all right, Alan?" Anne asked, she was very concerned.**


	6. The Investigation Part 1

****

**"I'm fine, Annie," Alan said. "I just bruised my left knee."**

**"I'm glad you're okay." Anne said to Alan.**

**Suddenly, the lights came back on downstairs.**

**"Oh, well," Alan said. "it's a total relief that the lights are back on."**

**Anne gave Alan a quick hug, "I'll leave you to your work with the toaster."**

**Anne went back into the living room where Flip was innocently reading a comic book.**

**"There sure is some weird stuff going on around here," Flip said. "and I can't say I like it."**

**Anne walked into another room as the lights went out again.**

**"Oh no," Anne said, walking into a floor lamp, then, coming back into the living room with the flashlight. "relax everyone, there's nothing to worry about."**

**"Maybe you'd better call Tom, Pop, or Alan." Flip recommended to Anne.**

**"No, Flip! This is** _**my** _ **fight," Anne said. "besides, I don't want Alan to get electrocuted and Pop's** _**still** _ **at work."**

**Suddenly, a crash was heard.**

**"Oh no! What was that?" Flip asked out of fright.**

**"It came from the garage!" Anne exclaimed.**

**"It's a monster!" Mimi exclaimed.**

**"Or a demon!" Scooter agreed.**

**Flip stood up from Charlie's easy chair, "I'm going to go in there and find out what's going on once and for all!" he said.**

**Flip grabbed the flashlight and headed for the garage.**

**"Flip, be careful." Anne said.**

**"Yeah, Flip, if you get eaten by a monster or a demon," Mimi said. "then Anne's going to be in a whole lot of trouble!"**

**"Don't worry." Flip said to Mimi, taking the flashlight down into the basement with him.**


	7. The Investigation Part 2

****

**"There goes one brave kid." Scooter said to Mimi.**

**"Yeah," Mimi added. "I'm glad we have a brother like Flip around."**

**Alan came from the kitchen with a cup of apple juice in his hand, he was taking a break from fixing the toaster, "Is everybody all right?" he asked in a concerned voice.**

**"Flip went into the garage to investigate a noise." Nancy reported to Alan.**

**Alan sipped on his cinnamony apple juice then swallowed, "Glad to know everybody's okay." he said.**

**Alan then went back into the kitchen.**

**A few moments later, Flip ran back into the living room from the garage.**

**"There's something in there," Flip exclaimed. "quick, close the door!"**

**Flip and the others closed the garage door then barricaded it with the coffee table.**

**"What was it, Flip?" Anne asked.**

**"I don't know, it might've been a person, or, it might've been something else," Flip answered Anne. "I didn't stick around and find out! I just know I never want to see anything like it** _**ever again** _ **!"**

**Nancy turned to Anne, "Are you sure you don't want to call Pop?" she asked, she was quaking.**

**"The phone's dead, Nancy," Anne answered. "what is going on?"**

**"Oh terrific," Nancy groaned irritably. "** _**another** _ **thing on Alan's to do list!"**

**Scooter saw that Mimi looked worried.**

**"This is terrible, Scooter," Mimi said. "this baby sitting job is the most inportant thing in the world to Anne and it's all going to get ruined!"**

**"Yeah, and we're going to get eaten!" Scooter exclaimed.**

**"That too," Mimi said. "so you know what we've got to do, don't you?"**

**"Yeah! What?" Scooter asked, he was clueless.**

**"We've got to investigate," Mimi answered. "come on!"**

**Mimi & Scooter started up the staircase.**

**"Do you really think there's either a monster or a demon in the garage, Mimi?" Scooter asked.**

**"Well, sometimes monsters & demons live in caves," Mimi answered Scooter. "so I guess a monster or a demon might live in a garage."**

**"Do you think that's why the lights went off?" Scooter asked Mimi.**

**"Yeah," Mimi answered Scooter, making her deduction. "and why the telephone's not working."**


	8. The Investigation Part 3

****

**"Hey, Mimi," Scooter asked. "if what we're hunting is in the garage, why are we going** _**upstairs** _ **?"**

**"We're going into your room and getting my monster & demon book," Mimi answered Scooter. "come on."**

**Suddenly, the sound of a dog's yelp startled Scooter & Mimi.**

**"What was that, Mimi?" Scooter asked.**

**"It's Chu Chu, I stepped on his front left paw," Mimi answered Scooter. "sorry, Chu Chu."**

**Chu Chu raced off into a different direction.**

**Suddenly, a mop fell over in the darkness, startling Mimi & Scooter again.**

**"Phew," Scooter said, he was relieved. "how did that happen, Mimi?"**

**"I don't know, Scooter, it must've been Chu Chu again," Mimi guessed. "yeah, that's it! It must've been Chu Chu!"**

**Mimi & Scooter continued to the bedroom that the six brothers Chan all shared as a figure in the shadows passed by behind them.**

**When they went into the boys' bedroom, Mimi got her monster & demon book off of the bottom bunk where Scooter always slept since Flip worried about him climbing the ladder and getting hurt and turned on a flashlight.**

**"Wow, Mimi," Scooter asked. "who's that?"**

**"That's Argina, Scooter," Mimi answered. "she's a monster who lives in an igloo and likes to play music."**

**"Do you think she's..." Scooter began.**

**"I don't think that's her in the garage," Mimi cut in, turning the page. "this is Crylah, he is a monster that eats fish."**

**"Like a cat?" Scooter asked Mimi curiously.**

**"No, Scooter," Mimi answered. "not like a cat."**

**"Uh-oh." Scooter said.**

**"But don't worry, he lives on Aquatia, a planet that is all water," Mimi said to Scooter. "I don't think he hardly ever comes here."**

**"Good." Scooter sighed with relief.**

**Mimi turned the page, "the Grosspher, he likes really dark places."**

**"Well, I bet that's him in the garage." Scooter guessed.**

**"Uh, I don't think so, he hasn't been seen for about fourteen or fifteen billion years," Mimi answered Scooter. "I think he fell into a volcano or something."**

**"Oh," Scooter said. "hey, Mimi?"**

**"Yeah, Scooter?" Mimi asked.**

**"What if there was a volcano in our garage?" Scooter asked Mimi, he was so curious.**


	9. The Chase

************

**Suddenly, the wind shut the door behind Scooter & Mimi, making them gasp.**

**"The Grosspher!" they gasped in unison.**

**The twosome quickly stood up.**

**"Come on, Scooter," Mimi called. "we've got to go after it!"**

**"Right! But if we go into the kitchen for** _**anything** _ **," Scooter clarified. "Anne told us to** _**not** _ **disturb Alan while he is hard at work."**

**But instead of going into the kitchen, Mimi & Scooter went into the girls' bedroom where Mimi found a box of cookies under the bunk bed set she shared with Nancy.**

**"If you want to catch a monster or demon, you need bait."**

**"Good thinking, Mimi." Scooter said.**

**Under the bunk bed set that Anne & Suzie shared, Mimi found Anne's fishing net.**

**"Can't catch a monster or demon without a net." Mimi said.**

**Scooter saw Mimi putting on Suzie's favorite turquoise sun hat, "What's that for?" he asked.**

**"Nothing really, I just think it looks nice," Mimi answered Scooter. "now, let's go get that monster or demon!"**

**"Yeah!" Scooter exclaimed.**

**They raced out of the bedroom that the for girls shared.**

**Mimi & Scooter then screamed in terror until Mimi netted the thing they were afraid of and Scooter shone the flashlight on it.**

**"It's only the vacuum cleaner," Mimi said to Scooter. "come on."**

**The twosome continued their search as a shadowy figure passed into the other room behind them, knocking something over.**

**Mimi & Scooter turned and Scooter gasped.**

**Back downstairs, Anne heard the sound of something having been broken.**

**"Flip, what was that noise?" Anne asked.**

**"Something funny's going on, Anne." Flip replied.**

**Anne bravely took the flashlight and began looking around the living room.**

**Anne gasped, "Oh man! Mimi & Scooter are gone!" she exclaimed.**

**Back upstairs in the hallway, Scooter shone the flashlight on what had just fallen.**

**"Phew, it was just a lamp." Scooter said to Mimi.**

**"Look," Mimi said to Scooter, she had spotted who or what they were after. "come on!"**


	10. Mystery Solved

****

**The monster jumped out at Mimi & Scooter and roared at them.**

**Mimi & Scooter screamed in fright.**

**Back downstairs in the living room, Anne was beginning to panic as she continued her search.**

**"Mimi, Scooter," Anne called out. "oh I lost them! I can't believe I lost them! Pop will be so mad at me if he finds out!"**

**Back upstairs, Scooter & Mimi continued to run from the monster that ** _**they** _ **were** _**supposed** _ **to be chasing, when Suzie's hat fell off of Mimi's head.**

**Scooter & Mimi ran into the upstairs closet.**

**"Do you think he'll find us here?" Scooter asked Mimi.**

**"We'd better hope not." Mimi answered Scooter.**

**"I thought the monster was in the garage," Scooter told Mimi. "how'd it get upstairs?"**

**"I have no idea, Scooter," Mimi answered. "the monster couldn't have gotten by Anne & everybody else without them seeing it."**

**"Maybe there are two monsters." Scooter suggested to Mimi.**

**"Two monsters? Maybe we should get another net." Mimi said to Scooter nervously.**

**"Well, whatever is out there," Scooter said to Mimi bravely. "we're** _**never** _ **going to find it hiding in this closet."**

**Mimi looked at her younger brother, "You're right, Scooter! Let's go back and find that monster or demon!" she exclaimed bravely.**

**Mimi & Scooter quietly crept out of the closet and found a very important clue.**

**"Look, Mimi," Scooter said. "it looks like the monster's head!"**

**"Do you think he's going around headless like the Headless Horseman?" Mimi asked Scooter.**

**"I'm not sure." Scooter said to Mimi.**

**"Hmmm," Mimi said. "come on, Scooter."**

**Mimi & Scooter went downstairs to the living room to quickly discover that Anne did not look too pleased with them.**

**"Where did you guys go?" Anne asked Mimi & Scooter out of annoyance.**

**"Nevermind that now," Mimi answered Anne. "did any monsters come through here lately?"**

**"Monster? Mimi, Scooter, what is going on?" Anne asked.**

**"We were upstairs and we saw the monster," Scooter answered Anne.**

**"What?" Anne asked Scooter.**

**"We even found his head." Mimi told Anne.**

**Anne looked inside the mask.**

**"You guys found the monster's head, huh," Anne said. "Flip, this looks to me like you mask from Mardi Gras last year."**

**"Uh, well, I don't know anything about it," Flip said to Anne. "I mean, hey, I was down here the whole time."**

**"Hmmm, I think we'll just have a look upstairs," Anne said. "Mimi, Scooter, you come with me, and this time,** _**don** _ **'** _**t** _ **go getting lost."**

**"Okay." Mimi & Scooter said in unison.**

**Anne saw Flip sneaking away, "You too, Flip!" she said.**

**"Oh, okay." Flip sighed, following his brother & sisters upstairs.**

**Once upstairs, Anne, Flip, Mimi, and Scooter stopped in front of the door to the boy's bedroom.**

**"Why don't we just look in here." Anne said.**

**They heard the sound of laughter coming from behind the door.**

**"I sure scared them!" Roy laughed.**

**Anne opened the door, "Aha!" she exclaimed.**

**Roy just gasped, "Uh, it was all Flip's idea! He forced me into it!" he tattled.**

**"I think you'd better come with me." Anne said.**

**The lights all soon came back on at the Chan residence.**

**"Roy, it's time for you to go home and terrorize your own house, I'm calling your parents to tell them you're coming." Anne said.**

**"All right." Roy sighed.**

**"And you, Flip Gene Chan," Anne scolded. "I think it's time for** _**you** _ **to go to bed!"**

**"Aw gee, Anne," Flip protested. "can't you take a joke?"**

**"Move it!" Anne exclaimed.**

**"Okay." Flip said.**

**Later on in the girls' bedroom, Anne was tucking Mimi in.**

**"Good night, and thanks, Mimi," Anne said. "you and Scooter really saved the day."**

**An hour later, Charlie came home with Henry, Stanley, and Tom.**

**"Wow, Anne, you did a good gob!" Charlie exclaimed.**

**"Thank, Pop." Anne said.**

**"Pop should leave you in charge more often." Tom said to Anne.**

**"So," Anne asked Henry & Stanley. "how was your movie?"**

**"Let's not discuss it." Stanley sobbed bitterly.**

**"Hey," Henry asked. "what's this coffee table doing in front of the cellar door?"**

**Everybody just had to laugh.**


End file.
